Okamžik na slunci
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ O prázdninách před pátým ročníkem Tonksová v převleku zavítá do Zobí ulice, aby dohlédla na Harryho, a sblíží se s Petunií víc, než bylo v plánu.


**Originál****: **An Hour in the Sun

**Odkaz: **port70-.n-et/?htext/fanfiction/hp_girlslash/2018.h-tml (Všechny pomlčky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **redpiratemel

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování: **vcelku žádné, jen že jde o femmeslash, tedy vztah mezi dvěma ženami **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OKAMŽIK NA SLUNCI<strong>

.**  
><strong>

Když jsem poprvé potkala Petunii Dursleyovou, voněla slabě po meduňce a hodně po leštidle na nábytek. Myslím, že si ani neuvědomovala, že si ze své (bezpochyby dokonale upravené) zahrádky s sebou odnesla i tuhle bylinnou vůni. A už vůbec netušila, že ta vůně má v mém světě jiné jméno a magické vlastnosti, jaké by do ní nejspíš neřekla. Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem pochopila, že takhle se to možná má i s Petunií – na první pohled byl její život jako z katalogu, naleštěný a bez poskvrnky. Jenže někde pod vším tím voskem na parkety člověk, který má všech pět pohromadě, musel cítit meduňku.

Zaklepala jsem na dveře Dursleysových v jedenáct hodin dopoledne; tedy v čase, jak sem pečlivě vypozorovala, vhodném pro návštěvu. A zároveň v čase, kdy pan Dursley zcela bezpečně není doma. Kdyby byl býval, nikdy bych nedostala příležitost dohlížet na Harryho tak často, jako jsem na něj to léto nakonec dohlížela.

Brumbál mi dal rozkaz zajistit, aby Harry zůstal v bezpečí v čísle 4 v Zobí ulici a dostával aspoň slušné místo na spaní a pravidelnou stravu. Což většinou dostával. Někdy jsem ho zahlédla za oknem jeho pokoje, nebo v křoví pod okny. Byl v bezpečí, naživu a zdravě s ním mávala puberta. Úkol splněn.

Pak jsem dostala nápad a zároveň příležitost trávit čas s Petunií Dursleyovou - jako Eleanor Featherstoneová, neobyčejně zachovalá čtyřicátnice s mohutnými blond kudrlinami a ještě mohutnějšími řasami.

Odjakživa jsem si přála být bystrozorkou, protože jsem odjakživa byla zvědavá jako opice. Všechno zpochybňuj, to bylo jedno z mých hesel. Věděla jsem, že Petunie a její manžel, ten velký mudlovský šašek, s Harrym nejednali zrova mile už od chvíle, kdy ho jako batole našli na schodech před domem. Zvláště Petunie kouzelnický svět z duše nenáviděla – alespoň tak jsem to slyšela. Prý žárlila na svou sestru Lily, záviděla jí, že je čarodějka, že svůj talent rozvíjí v Bradavicích a rodiče jsou z ní na větvi.

Zatímco jsem usrkávala čaj, který mi Petunie laskavě nabídla, s mírným úsměvem jsem vstřebávala detaily její tváře, její zdvořilý úsměv, skoro nepostřehnutelný tik z nervozity. Tohle byla ta maska povrchnosti, kterou si Petunie každý den nanášela na obličej, protože se to od ní čekalo.

Nevadilo mi, když mě přistihla při zírání – měla jsem neprůstřelnou výmluvu. Jako podomní prodavačka kosmetiky jsem si mohla dovolit tvrdit, že studování tváří je součástí mé práce. Přišla jsem, abych ji přemluvila k nákupu _Hydratujícího nočního krému_, nebo naší _Ultra-vyživující rtěnky, _odstín_ Růžové víno_. Doporučovala jsem vhodné barvy očních stínů a servírovala předem naučené komplimenty, jako: "Vy si to nejspíš vůbec neuvědomujete, paní Dursleyová, ale stačilo by nanést trošku pudru _nad_ lícní kosti, místo _pod_ně, a budete jednoduše elegantní."

Petunie si ode mne – lépe řečeno, od firmy _Lovely Madame_ – nakonec nic neobjednala, ale nechala jsem jí alespoň pár vzorků očních stínů. Věděla jsem, že nic nekoupí – sousedé by ji pomluvili, že té cizí ženské skočila na špek. Ale jedno bylo jasné – Petunie Dursleyová zoufale toužila po společnosti, po trošce pozornosti. Tajně si přála, aby se s ní jednalo jako s vzácnou rostlinkou, která potřebuje jen kapku kouzelného lektvaru, aby rozkvetla.

Abych nezpůsobila v Zobí ulici pozdvižení, omezila jsem své návštěvy na dvě za týden. Netrvalo dlouho a Petunie mě vítala s širokým úsměvem, jako upřímně postrádanou přítelkyni, ne s předstíranou zdvořilostí, určenou pro ostatní.

Jelikož byl teplý letní den, dokázala jsem ji jednou dokonce přesvědčit, abychom si místo obvyklého poledního čaje daly menší drink na ledě. Myslela jsem, že Petunii překvapením zaskočí, když jsem to navrhla. Pak jsem jí ale věnovala úsměv, naznačující tajnou dohodu mezi kamarádkami, a ona s (rezervovaným) zahihňáním nalila oběma kapičku alkoholu. Tohle byla Petunie Dursleyová, když se baví.

O půl hodinky později už v zrcadle obdivovala své nové já. Musela jsem uznat, že vypadala o deset let mladší. Že by nástup k bystrozorům byl krok vedle? Možná osud ve skutečnosti zamýšlel, že se mám stát kosmetičkou pro ženy středního věku. Vyprskla jsem smíchy.

"No, slečno Featherstoneová, pokud vy jste příkladem, co dokáží vaše výrobky, pak si troufám říct, že by mohly udělat zázraky i se mnou," řekla Petunie se (společensky odměřeným) smíchem. Jenže mně neuniklo, jak si nervózně popotáhla límeček halenky, jako by jí najednou byl příliš těsný.

"Prosím, Petunie," řekla jsem s nejvřelejším úsměvem, jaký jsem dokázala vykouzlit. "Říkejte mi Eleanor." S největší opatrností jsem jemně položila dlaň na její ruku. Pochybuji, že Petunie někdy v životě víc zrudla. Zamávala vkusně zvýrazněnými řasami, ale k mému překvapení neodvrátila stydlivě oči, jak bych čekala. Místo toho moji ruku pohladila. Ne okatě, jako se dotýká nový pár na první schůzce, ale opatrně, mírně, jako žena, která poprvé v životě poznává něco úžasného.

Tentokrát si ode mne zakoupila menší balení _Plěťového mléka proti vráskám_ a já jsem věděla, že si chce pojistit další návštěvu. Vysvětlila mi, že teď nemá víc peněz, ale můžu se zastavit příští úterý. Bude se chystat na nějakou společenskou akci, mají s panem Dursleyem převzít cenu za nejlépe upravený trávník, nebo něco takového. Takže by mohla potřebovat novou kosmetiku a jestli chci, můžu se stavit.

Souhlasila jsem. V duchu jsem si znovu potvrdila, jestli jsem dnes viděla Harryho – viděla, a zdálo se, že (přinejmenším fyzicky) mu nic nechybí. Po celou dobu našeho rozhovoru jsem se ze svého místa u stolu mohla dívat, jak sedí na trávníku a krmí svoji krásnou bílou sovu pamlsky.

Petunie si musela všimnout, kam mi občas zabloudí pohled, protože přátelský smích okamžitě vystřídal nehezký kobylí výraz. "To je můj synovec. V hlavě to má pomotané, ale nemusíte se bát. Poslední dobou s námi sotva promluví," dodala tiše, nejspíš, abych si svoji příští návštěvu náhodou nerozmyslela.

"Je od vás milé, že mu trpíte tu sovu," řekla jsem, i když mi bylo jasné, že mít na výběr, Petunie už do smrti nechce jedinou sovu ani vidět. Ačkoliv... nepapouškovala jen názory svého manžela? "Neobvyklý mazlíček a musím říct, že moc pěkný."

Petunie si upravila záhyby na halence. Koutkem úst se usmála. "Nepochopím, proč by někdo stál o něco tak výstředního," odpověděla. "Můj muž toho ptáka nesnáší. Vždycky se rozzlobí, když uprostřed noci začne houkat. Ale já… občas nechám chlapce, ať ji vezme ven, když Vernon není doma." Přitiskla si prst na rty, abych pochopila, že tohle tajemství je obzvlášť tajné.

"Někdy je mi ho skoro líto – synovce, myslím," pokračovala Petunie. Nepřerušovala jsem ji, byla jsem zcela fascinovaná. Tohle má být žena, která na první pohled dělá dojem, že by ji urazila i kapka citrónu v pitné vodě. Když mluvila, upírala oči na podlahu – jako by byla vzdálená celé míle a neležela přímo pod jejíma nohama. "Je to syn mojí mrtvé sestry a někdy si říkám – musí to mít těžké, bez matky. Tak čemu to ublíží, když se hodinku proběhne na sluníčku a Vernon se nic nedozví?"

Odkašlala si a prudce se narovnala, jako by si teprve teď uvědomila, že není sama. Věnovala jsem jí široký úsměv a v uklidňujícím gestu jsem jí položila ruku na paži, abych zahladila rány, které na její přetvářce udělal prchající náznak upřímného soucitu.

A v příštím okamžiku jsem ji bez jakéhokoliv rozumného důvodu sevřela v náruči. Oplatila mi mé objetí a vymanila se z něj o pár vteřin později, než je asi běžné pro dvě kamarádky. I když myslím, že Petunie svoje známé nejspíš neobjímá vůbec. Zase jsem jí lehounce stiskla paži, nahou v konzervativní blůzce bez rukávů.

Najednou jsme si obě byly _velice_ vědomé, že se dotýkáme, kůže na kůži. Petuniin původně chladný pohled změknul, v jejích očích jsem uviděla zranitelnost, která tam, nepochybuji, nepozorovaná dřímala od jejího prvního dívčího zamilování až dodnes. Ne jenom teplo, ale i náznak slz. Přemýšlela jsem, jestli se Petunie rozpláče, úplně se zhroutí, nebo požádá o další útěchu a objetí. Možná od každého něco?

Jejímu prosebnému pohledu se nedalo odolat. Přistoupila jsem blíž, naše obličeje se skoro dotýkaly. Z jejích úst mě ovanula sotva postřehnutelná vůně skotské. Petunie si zhluboka povzdechla, právě, když jsem přitiskla své rty na ty její. Cítila jsem, jak její tělo ztuhlo a ústa se lehce pootevřela. Líbala jsem ji pořád stejně něžně, jen o trošku důrazněji.

Určitě neměla žádné zkušenosti, přesto její rty pod mými rychle zvlhly a ochotně se přizpůsobily. Tak tohle byla ona – Petunie, o jejíž existenci nikdo, ani ona sama, neměl tušení.

I když se zdálo, jako by náš polibek trval dlouhé minuty, ve skutečnosti jsem se vzpamatovala během několika vteřin. Odtrhla jsem se od ní. Jsem _v práci_. Málem bych zapomněla, že mým úkolem je dohlížet na bezpečí Harryho Pottera v čímdál nebezpečnějších dobách.

Petunie se možná dlouho rozehřívala, zato zchladla téměř okamžitě. Škoda, pomyslela jsem si, že ta svěrací kazajka, kterou si sama na sebe ušila, tak snadno přemůže přirozený instinkt. Věnovala jsem jí letmý omluvný pohled a zamumlala jsem: "Promiňte, já nevím…"

"Podívejte, kolik je hodin. Musím všechno připravit, Vernon se za chviličku vrátí domů," přerušila mě Petunie. Její způsob, jak říct, že na celý incident bude jistě možné zapomenout, pokud už o něm nikdy nepadne ani slovo. Chopila jsem se nabídnuté příležitosti a posbírala si své věci a kosmetiku.

ooooo

Když se Eleanor Featherstoneová příští úterý v Zobí ulici neukázala, myslím, že Petunie to přijala stejně, jako já – se smutkem, ale i s úlevou. Mohla jsem jí klidně vymazat paměť, neměla by ponětí, že k tomu trapnému okamžiku kdy došlo, ale nebylo to nutné. Ona zase brzy zapadne zpátky do soukolí života na předměstí, a já mám důležitější věci na práci. Síly zla se vzmáhají a připravují se na boj. Musím pilně cvičit, abych se stala lepší bystrozorkou.

Přesto, pomyšlení, že jsem dokázala Petunii Dursleyovou přimět, aby se na jediný kratičký moment dala ovládnout vášní, stačí, abych se spokojeně usmála a vesele si vykročila, kdykoliv ucítím meduňku.

**KONEC**


End file.
